What about me?
by maverick5
Summary: what if Ponyboy had a twin sister? Life as a Greaser from a girls POV
1. I'm a nobody

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Outsiders characters or cast (Damn, I really wanted Tom Cruise and Matt Dillon too) BUT.Caretta is mine, all mine!  
  
Title: What about me?  
  
Summary: What if the Curtis clan had a sister? And she was Ponyboys twin? Life as a Greaser told from a girl's POV.  
  
Rating: Oh geez, you're asking me to rate this? C'mon, If rating were up to me I would have made "Saving Private Ryan" PG  
  
Author: Maverick  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The door slamming should have been my first clue that Darry was home. But I was so stoned that I didn't know who I was much less what time it was. I guess I finally clued in when Darry was yellin' at me. It's funny that until that moment, there was no Darry, no gang.no me. Now I know what you're thinking. I shouldn't be getting high. But if you lived my life you would too. I don't do it because I like it. Hell, I hate getting high but it's the only way I can get away. You stop thinking when you're high. Thinking's fine unless you think too hard. Sometimes I think too hard and that's what scares me.I realize the truth. And the truth is, I'm a nobody.  
  
**********************************  
  
Well actually I'm a Greaser, but Greaser and nobody is all the same in my book. My name's Caretta Curtis but I've been called Carrot for as long as I can remember. Almost all of us Curtis' have original names, except my oldest brother, Darryl. There's Sodapop (and that ain't a nickname, even says Sodapop Curtis on his birth certificate), and there's Ponyboy. Now, me and Ponyboy are real close. We're twins, which means our mom had the both of us in her stomach at the same time. I can feel how he's feelin' even if I'm not around him, and we hate being separated. Soda says that when we were little, if you tried to take one of us and leave the other, we'd holler until we were back together. I think that's why being nothin hurts the way it does. Because Ponyboy's real smart, he could be anything he wanted to be but because we're Greasers he won't.  
  
Anyways, Darry was yellin at me (I still don't know what he said) and I was just sitting there grinning like an idiot, when Dally came in. Darry didn't even stop yellin but Dally grinned at me and made faces behind Darrys back until Darry yelled "Dallas Winston if you think I don't know what you're doing than you're dumber than I thought!"  
  
I laughed and dally ran out to the kitchen to bum a smoke. He could have asked me. I got about a million hidden in the room me and Ponyboy and Soda share. But he wouldn't if Darry was there. You didn't do a lot of stuff while Darry was there. He was sort of the leader even though he'd be the first to say that we had no leader.  
  
Us Greasers are family. Theres me and my brothers, Dallas Winston, Two Bit Matthews, Johnny Cade and Steve Randle. I like Steve even though Ponyboy don't. I think he's nice, at least sometimes he is. Other times he's a real jerk but so's everyone at some point in the week. This morning, the whole gang was at our house, which they usually are anyways. Ponyboy was on the porch writing in a notebook. He's always doing that. That's what makes him different from the rest of us. He's always reading and writing and tries to act interested when we talk about fights but I know he'd rather be off somewhere just thinking. The country probably. Ponyboy has this obsession with the country. Says it's really peaceful there, a place where you can just sit and think for as long as you want. I don't see why anyone would want to go there. I like the town we live in. There's always something going on. Take last week ant the Drive in. there was this big fight over something that nobody could remember. Ponyboy left as soon as it started but I stayed to watch and even threw a few punches myself. It was great.  
  
Well this morning I knew something was up. It was the way everyone was sitting, all tense. Two Bit was watching Mickey Mouse but he had the sound turned up real loud. He usually watches it on mute. So I knew something was going on but I didn't know what. Yet.  
  
**************************  
  
Yea I know it's short but it's only the beginning, I promise! Please review! 


	2. I guess there's two things I can do

As soon as the others noticed I was in the room things got even more tense. I had my suspicions about what was goin' on but you can't trust the guys half the time. Always saying shit to stop me from getting involved. When Dally looked away, I knew what was happenin'. "There gonna be fight today?" I asked nonchalantly.  
  
"No. At least, we ain't heard a one." Soda answered. I shot him a look and then turned my gaze to Dally.  
  
"Dally? There gonna be a fight?" Dally never lied to me before and I knew he never would. Me and him were really close, almost like me and Pony.  
  
He blew out a puff of smoke before turning his gaze back to me. "Yea. At the lot, three o'clock."  
  
Darry's shoulders grew visibly tense. Soda looked at him, asking in his own way if things were all right.  
  
"Listen Carrot, we all know you can hold your own but it'd be better if you just stayed here."  
  
I couldn't believe it. Soda was usually on my side!  
  
"Yea Carrot, Soda's right. It's not the kind of thing you should get involved with." Steve chimed in.  
  
"Piss off Steve!" I looked around the room at all of them and then turned to Dally, "Can you believe this! They don't want me to fight! Is that what you think Dally? Huh? You think I should stay here? You think I can't fight?"  
  
He sighed and put his cigarette out. "I think you can fight just as good as anyone here. And that you should sit this one out."  
  
I couldn't believe it. Dally not backing me up?  
  
"What did you say to him? What did you say?" I yelled at Darry. I knew he was behind this.  
  
"Calm down Carrot, Darry didn't do nothing." Two-Bit soothed. I wasn't havin' any of it. Darry did it. I could feel Ponyboy getting angry, on the porch. Not at Darry, not at me but mad because of the fighting.  
  
"I'm fightin' today! There ain't nothin' you can do to stop it!" I yelled at Darry. I knew I shouldn't have been mad at him but he was taking away my whole existence. Ever since I could remember, I've been fighting. It's the only thing I'm really good at. And now they were taking that away too.  
  
"You listen to me Caretta Curtis! You ain't fighting today and that's final! I'll lock you in if I have to!" Darry yelled.  
  
"Fuck you!" I screamed back at him.  
  
Everythin' got real quiet. Quiet like they were waiting for somethin' horrible. Ponyboy threw his notebook down.  
  
"Why you guys always got to yell? Why?" He asked, not yelling but in a way to make you go quiet deep inside you. Than he ran down the steps and down the street.  
  
"Ponyboy wait!" I called, grabbin' a jacket and running after him.  
  
"Caretta! Get back here!" I heard Darry yell.  
  
Ignoring him I tried to follow Ponyboy but he'd had a head start. Guessing that he was going to the lot I turned down a side street. I guess I was good at two things. Fighting and finding shortcuts.  
  
I knew Ponyboy'd be upset. Hell he might even be cryin'. I didn't know whaqt I'd do then. I'm not too good when people start cryin;. It makes me uncomfortable. But I knew for sure that if he'd listen to anyone, it'd be me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
So whatta ya think? Thanx for the reviews.please, any suggestions are welcome( 


	3. That's why you got me

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Outsiders characters or cast (Damn, I really wanted Tom Cruise and Matt Dillon too) BUT…Caretta is mine, all mine!  
  
Title: What about me?  
  
Summary: What if the Curtis clan had a sister? And she was Ponyboys twin? Life as a Greaser told from a girl's POV.  
  
Rating: Oh geez, you're asking me to rate this? C'mon, If rating were up to me I would have made "Saving Private Ryan" PG  
  
Author: Maverick  
  
  
  
I ran down the alley and, like I thought, Ponyboy was at the lot. He was just kinda sittin' there, lookin' really tired even though it was only eleven in the morning. I slowed down when I got close to him but didn't say anything. It just didn't seem right to say anything. So I sat next to him and started drawin' in the dirt. IT didn't take long before he started talkin'.  
  
"Why do you always got to fight? I'm sick of the fighting Carrot. All of it. With the Soc's, with Darry. All of it. I mean, what's the point? It don't change nothin'. At the end we're still Greasers and their still Soc's."  
  
I'd never heard Ponyboy talk like this and it scared me.  
  
"Hey Pony…we do it so they know that we ain't gonna take their shit. We do it so they know that we're people to, people who can take care of ourselves. We do it to show 'em were tuff. And you shouldn't be talkin'…you fight too." I said, soundin' angry but not feelin' it.  
  
Ponyboy sighed. "Yea I know I do. But sometimes…I just wish that it wasn't so complicated. I was walkin' home from the drive-in the other night and saw these little kids, tryin' to act tough. I mean, they got no idea what they're getting in to. It's all a lie Carrot. This tough guy shit. It's just a way of hiding from ourselves. And I'm sick of hiding."  
  
I didn't say anything. What could I say? It took me all my life to make the way I am and Pony had me doubtin' it in a few seconds. I bet he's the only person who could do that to me. We didn't talk for a few minutes, I think we we're both kinda uncomfortable with the situation.  
  
"Pony? You wanna go home?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
********  
  
We took the long way home instead of cutting through the alleys. When we passed the corner store, a Soc, Randy, came out followed by his usual band of idiots.  
  
"Well look what we got here. A pair of Greasers. You know…I think it's the Curtis couple. Hey…it's a two for one deal!" he sneered. His buddy's laughed.  
  
"Hey look what we got here. A bunch of Soc's. I think it's Randy and his dandy idiots. Must be a sale goin' on." I shot back at him. Randy likes me a lot. Even asked me out but I told him I'd rather become a nun than go out with him. Ever since then he's had a grudge towards me an' my brothers. An' all the rest of the gang too. My hand went to my pocket where I always kept a blade. It was somethin' Dally had taught me. "Always have somethin' to defend yourself Carrot…even if it's just words." He said. Randy knew about it and knew I wasn't afraid to use it. We stood there for a long time just glaring before he shrugged. "You're not worth my time Greaser's. Lets get outta here." His gang walked after him. Pony and I waited until they were a bit away before we started walkin' again. "You were gonna use it weren't you Carrot?" Pony asked me, quietly.  
  
I shrugged. "Yea…if I had too." We walked for a bit before Pony spoke again. "I could never do that."  
  
I smiled. "Yea…that's why you got me."  
  
Pony smiled.  
  
****************  
  
It's short but I had writers block( Any suggestions? Please, give me all you got! 


End file.
